Episódio zero  Momo e Toji
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Breve historinha de como a Momo e o Toji se conheceram!


_Antes de qualquer coisa, essa história não tem nada de verídica. Foi algo que pensei, uma maneira de contar como e porque eles se apaixonaram. Outra coisa é que, com exceção da narradora, Mayuko Mihara, todos os personagens aqui citados (Momo e Toji) são da Miwa Ueda sensei. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic "oficial" na verdade já "publicada", portanto, não deixa de estar meio tosquinha. Mas espero que vocês gostem desse episódio zero de Momo e Toji. Como eu ainda não terminei de ler o mangá, não sei se é revelado como eles se conheceram, assim como a Momo e o Kairi com detalhes. Espero em breve poder voltar com um episódio zero da Momo e do Kairi e outro da Momo e da Sae – esses eu já tenho bases para fazer. Desculpem por essa introdução quilométrica... É que esclarecer coisas me deixa empolgada v. Bem... Espero que vcs curtam essa fic!_

**_Episódio zero – Peach Girl_**

Era um quente dia de abril. Estranho para um dia de primavera, porém muito quente. Parecia ser um dos dias mais quentes daquele ano. Mas isso não importa agora.

Era a cerimônia de boas-vindas do pessoal novo no ginasial.

"Que bando de pivetada" pensavam os mais velhos.

"Nossa, deve ser legal estar no ginásio!" Pensavam os mais novos.

Mas nada do que eles pensavam influencia na nossa história. Ou melhor, grande parte das coisas que esses pré ou então já adolescentes desmiolados pensava.

Eles pensavam que aquela menina estranha era uma "kogirl". A que estava sozinha sentada debaixo da árvore, esperando a cerimônia começar. Uma menina morena, de cabelos levemente descoloridos, olhos grandes e penetrantes. Olhos claros, que muitos pensavam ser lentes.

Mas, ela não era uma "kogirl". Muito longe disso, nunca pensou em fazer o que elas fazem somente para ganhar dinheiro. Ela apenas era daquele jeito porque fazia parte do time de natação da sua escola primária. Seu cabelo era descolorido por culpa do cloro, era morena porque, além de ficar no sol e na piscina, também tinha um problema de pele que libera muito mais melanina do que uma pessoa normal. A única coisa que não era culpa da piscina ali, e nem culpa sua, e sim dos seus pais, eram seus olhos castanho-claro, claros demais para o padrão japonês.

Algumas pessoas achavam que ela era estrangeira. Outras, de que veio de Okinawa, mas ela era daquela cidade mesmo. Tanto é que a sua antiga escola ficava a, no máximo, 1km de distância dali.

Não muito distante, um garoto, comum aos olhos dos alunos presentes, andava distraído pelos arredores do grande prédio escolar em que iria ingressar em instantes. Então ele olhou para a "kogirl" e acabou sendo correspondido. Ficaram se fitando durante alguns segundos, mas depois ambos disfarçaram aquele olhar. Ele olhou para os senpais na janela do terceiro andar, a "kogirl", para a cerejeira onde estava sentada até então. Terminada a cerimônia, ambos foram para suas respectivas classes. A "kogirl" até então não-nomeada, chamava-se Momo Adachi, irei chamá-la de Momo daqui por diante. O garoto que a olhou e fora correspondido chamava-se Kazuya Tojigamori, podendo assim chamá-lo somente de Toji.

Não muito tempo depois de começarem as aulas, Momo entrara no clube de natação daquele colégio. O que as senpais não acreditavam é que ela nadava melhor do que muita gente ali. Já Toji, conseguira entrar no time de baseball, mas dele não se tem notícia se jogava bem.

As coisas para Momo não eram fáceis, já que, mesmo esclarecendo milhões de vezes, as pessoas nunca acreditaram que ela não era uma "kogirl", o que rendia piadas, boatos e até coisas escritas nas lousas, coisas como "A Adachi é uma v..." e daí para coisas mais sujas. Porém, o Toji não achava isso legal e sempre tentava defender a pobre garota, claro que todas as vezes sem sucesso.

Parecia que as coisas para Momo não iriam melhorar nunca! Apesar de ter bastante amigas, isso não era o bastante para que os outros alunos desta escola parassem de chateá-la. E então, em um belo dia de agosto (um dia de verão, não?), eles resolveram perturbá-la ainda mais. Resolveram que naquele dia iriam "provar" as habilidades de "kogirl" que eles pensavam que ela era. Porém, seu plano de diversão para aquele dia não deu certo. Com a ajuda de mais dois professores – de educação física para conter os alunos do terceiro ano – Toji foi ajuda-la. Eis aqui o que o garoto disse:

. – Não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso com a Adachi! Vocês não acham isso injusto? E se fosse com vocês? Bando de crianças covardes e sujas!

Antes que os garotos pudessem dizer "mas você está gostando dela por acaso? É alguma coisa dela? Não? Então o que tem a ver com isso?", os professores pegaram todos e os levaram para a diretoria. Sem mais, nem menos atitudes.

"– Obrigada..." – disse Momo encabulada.

"– Não houve de quê. – respondeu Toji de maneira gentil. "Só acho tudo isso muito injusto... O que eles fazem com você."

E, então, por causa do olhar inocente e alegre da garota, Toji percebeu que, na verdade, ajudou-a porque estava apaixonado por ela. E Momo acabou por descobrir o que é o amor.

Temos, então, como resultado desses breves acontecimentos resumidos, o nascimento de uma grande paixão.

Paixão correspondida, porém não declarada. Antes de pensarem que essa história tem um final realmente feliz, fiquem cientes de que eles não ficam juntos no ginasial. E que no colegial, uma certa garota não irá deixa-los ficarem juntos, tentará de todas as maneiras possíveis separa-los. Será uma paixão difícil que trará muitas dores e muitos sofrimentos não só para os dois, mas para quem for envolvido na história junto.

Por Mayuko Mihara – Colega de classe dos dois desde o primeiro ano ginasial.

--

_Bem... Daí vocês já conhecem a história. A Momo tenta correr atrás do Toji, e blá, blá, blá. Uma coisa que eu não poderia deixar de dizer é que a narradora AINDA estuda com eles, e por isso sabe da história toda. Outra coisa é que ela conta isso mais ou menos no meio do ano letivo, lá pelo volume edição dois ou três. Reviews? Se eu soubesse o que é isso, tudo bem, mas como todo mundo pede, então deve ser bom, peço que me mandem também. Isso é tudo o que eu tinha para dizer... Até alguma outra fanfic! _


End file.
